In typical signal transmission applications, a carrier signal is modulated with a stream of data consisting of the information to be transmitted. When the transmission employs optical carrier signals (such as a beam of light), an optical modulator is used. One class of optical modulators, referred to herein as resonant modulators, operates by modulating an optical signal while that signal resonates within a body of the modulator. Such resonant modulators, however, may experience changes in temperature over the course of their operation that diminish the effectiveness of the modulator (e.g., by changing the resonant frequency and/or switching voltage of the modulator). Accordingly, improvements are desired for maintaining the effectiveness of resonant modulators.